Take Her
by shadowdweller25
Summary: It finally happened. Elliot snapped and took his goddess. Pure smut. Benson/Stabler.


**Take Her**

God she was so fucking horny.

Whoever said patience was a virtue was a fucking idiot. And they've never gone a year without sex and never had the sexiest partner ever.

The muscles on that man made him look like a god, and she may be no virgin, but she was ready to be that man's sacrifice. His voice sent shivers down her spine every time, but when he was interrogating a suspect…god! She practically creamed her panties as his voice went lower, a honey edge to his voice. She could only imagine what he would sound like in the bedroom.

She moaned as her imagination took off…again. It's been running off more than usual since his divorce.

"You okay over there?"

Biting her lip and squeezing her legs together to help stop her pussy from throbbing, she nodded. She was so wet she was starting to worry it was going to go through her panties and to her pants.

"You're looking a little flush. Are you sure?"

She couldn't take his concern right now. "Actually, I'm not feeling too good. I'm heading home early."

Quickly packing and giving a sad excuse of a farewell, she quickly left without looking back. Missing the eyes that followed her.

* * *

He knew.

Oh he knew alright.

And the feeling was definitely mutual.

The only thing stopping him now, he'd finally divorced his wife months ago, was that he didn't want to ruin their partnership and friendship. They had hit if off the moment they met which wasn't hard with how well they balanced each other out.

Problem was, with her looking like a goddess and him wanting to be her most – and only – worshipper, he was slowly breaking down. It didn't help that from the moment he met her, he had been turned into a primal, roaring, possessive monster. He felt like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He had to constantly control that side of him whenever his partner was near and he could usually control himself. Especially since he had been married.

As he made his way up to her apartment a few hours later, to make sure she was okay, he had to keep reminding his other side to cool it, that she was their friend. His other side backed off for now as he made his way into her apartment with his own key when she didn't answer as he was worried.

A cry came from her bedroom.

Rushing in to help her, and possibly kill whoever dared to hurt what was his, he threw open the door to a sight that made all his blood run south, hardening his cock in a split second, and had the animal inside him loose. And he had no plan to try and hold him back.

Right there on the bed was his goddess. Nude, flush, panting, and her hand between her thighs; her small fingers thrusting into herself.

It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, until he looked at her face and saw frustrated tears roll down her cheeks.

Silently walking forward, he slapped her hand away, making her gasp and shriek his name in surprise as it was the first time she'd noticed him. She tried to cover herself up, but he growled lowly and held her wrists down. "Do _not _hide from me."

She stuttered his name in a near whisper, and he almost felt bad for scaring her but he quickly squashed down that feeling.

He pushed down on her wrists a little more, leaned forward, and whispered the next words that would change their relationship and had her whimpering.

"I'm going to fuck you hard."

* * *

She nearly came then and there. She always knew he would sound delicious in the bedroom, but this, this was way better than her dreams. And his voice with his words…ecstasy.

Her heart rate doubled, her breath was gasping, and her blood raced further south. This better had not been a dream because her pussy was practically dripping and so bruised.

"Stay there," he ordered, more like growled, and all she could do was whimper and nod. Anything to get him to continue.

He stepped back after another squeeze to her wrists, there were definitely going to be some soft bruises there tomorrow, and he started to undress.

All she could do was stare.

She was transfixed.

First his shoes and socks, such mundane things, but in doing so she realized how fucking big his feet were. His shirt followed and she unconsciously licked her lips as she stared at his strong arms, pecs, and delicious looking six pack. His pants finally came off, followed by his boxers, and her breath stuttered.

He was definitely a big boy.

He came at her, like a predator, and all she could do was lay there, feeling like his prey.

The god grabbed her hips in a bruising grip, lowered himself until they were so close not even air could get between them. His lips crashed down on hers and as she groaned, he growled in the back of his throat so loud and deep it vibrated against her chest. Her nipples hardened, and her legs spread eagerly like a whore.

She opened her mouth for his demanding tongue, his tongue exploring her mouth before thrusting in and out to mimic what he really wanted to do to her.

"Please."

"You want me?"

She whimpered as she felt his cock brush against her wetness.

"Answer me," he demanded with a thrust of his hips and a nip to her collarbone.

"Yes!"

"Good." He trailed open kisses up her neck, across her jaw, nipping her earlobe. "Because you're _mine _now."

"Fuck."

"Not yet," he darkly chuckled, lowering his body as he licked, kissed, and nipped her body. He pushed her legs wider, staring at her, and she gasped as his eyes were almost completely black with his nostrils flaring. "You smell so fucking good."

She screamed as he gave her a broad, hard lick up her wet folds.

"Taste so good," he growled.

He then proceeded to fuck the hell out of her with just his tongue. Stabbing his tongue inside her, curling his tongue in such a way she felt like she could die happy. He pushed her folds open further, unveiling her clit, where he sucked till she screamed her first orgasm.

When she tried to grab his hair, silently begging him to stop licking her and come up, he smacked her hands away, snarled like an animal, and tongued her harder, like a starving man eating for the first time, pushing her into her second orgasm.

Her body trembled from the force of her second orgasm that she begged him to stop.

He eased up, placing a final kiss to her clit before crawling back up her body.

His mouth slanted over hers, thrusting his tongue back in her mouth, and she softly moaned at the taste of herself along with his own flavor.

Without warning, two of his fingers pushed their way into her and her nails clawed at his back, sweaty flesh under her nails.

"This belongs to me now," he snarled, thrusting his fingers. "You will _not _touch yourself unless I say. You won't come till I say. Is that understood?'

Rapidly nodding, she moaned at the rhythmic thrust of his fingers. Her god wanted to own her, and by God she wanted to be owned by him.

"Fuck me," she begged.

A wolfish grin crossed his face before he removed his fingers and grabbed his cock, guiding it to her opening. Pushing in, they both gasped. One in hot pleasure, another in pain.

"Open up for me baby," he whispered as he tried not to thrust hard and hurt her.

"I'm trying," she whispered back.

His lips met hers in a gentle kiss as fingers found her clit and stroked her.

They both felt her relax as her juices ran, making it easy to push fully to the hilt.

"So wet," he whispered, pausing to let her get comfortable as they both felt the head of his cock brush the back of her vagina. "So hot," he continued to whisper.

She tapped him to let him know he could move and felt pleasurable fire run through her as he moved.

Her arousal had dimmed from the pain of his entrance, but now, as he moved, it was coming back quickly with a vengeance. Their bodies moved, skin snapping together as their hips met, the smell of sweat and sex hung high in the air, and their moans, groans, screams carried.

He moved one of her legs to his shoulders, thrusting harder and grunting like the animal he felt he was. His hips swirled in a figure eight, sending her screaming and clawing as he hit the spot inside her that made her see stars.

"Elliot…I-I'm…co-com-coming."

"Come for me. Come for me now Liv!" he demanded.

And she did as he ordered.

The power of the orgasm that hit her was so powerful, her scream was silent, her nails left scratches behind, and in return she was left panting and boneless with Elliot panting above her, planting soft kisses on her neck. He whispered, "Mine."

Olivia was boneless, tired, sore, bruised, and completely owned by the man above her.

A lazy smile came to her lips as she wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: My first Law & Order: SVU...so uh go easy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
